Onetimewritter's Borderlands Collection
by Alice Tannis- The Sixth Siren
Summary: A collection of short stories. Lot's of ships.
1. Chapter 1- Maya Kreig

**Krieg/Maya- Insanity and Tattoos**

Maya sat in the bar, watching the people wander. She knew how stupid this town was, but the people were just plain space holders. The doors would open and close, Moxxi would say a few innuendos, and then the sounds of a slot machine might come, but either way this was probably the least active place she'd ever wasted her time in.

The music was getting old, and the people barely moved, let alone strike up a conversation. Her boredom was going to kill her before she could even meet Jack in person. She shook her head and stood.

She stepped out the side door, and turned back. That odd feeling she sometimes got was back again. She scanned over the space behind her, then shrugged and walked away.

The fast travel whirred behind her, and she fell to the ground. She pulled a sniper rifle. She wanted to test Mordecai's theory on drunk sniping. She'd never actually gotten the chance to try.

She walked across the rocks, making her way to his overhead lookout. Something moved next to her, and she turned toward it. The small varkid scuttled over to her and brushed her leg. She looked down at it, her face confused. It made a noise at her. She smiled at it and picked it up. It purred. Maya laughed.

"You're not like the others, are you? I think i'll call you… Venison. You look like a Venison." It purred again. She carried it with her to the lookout. The small table served her well for holding her small friend. He watched her shoot, and he watched the people run out of her view to avoid her bullets.

Mordy did know what he was talking about. The aim wasn't great, but it beat sober sniping, except she couldn't tell what she should and shouldn't shoot. She saw a large something move, and she shoot at it. She heard a low angry yell, and she smiled. Then it faded. She saw the thing she'd shoot come running toward her, up the ramp and into the small hide away.

He ran at her, and her movements weren't fast enough to avoid him. He pinned her against the wall with one hand, and the other held a large ax above her head. He pushed her into the rocks, and she winced. He looked down at her, and he let go. She looked up at him, worry and anger welling up in her eyes.

She rose her arm, then clenched her fist. The man froze in the air, growling and struggling. She ducked under the bubble and grabbed Venison, dashing away.

The fast travel station reconstructed her, Sanctuary coming into view. Sighing relief, she walked to Headquarters. She pulled open the door.

"Maya? What happened to your back? And why are you carrying a varkid?" Maya pushed past Lilith. "Fine, don't tell me. Have you seen someone? He's kinda tall and muscular. Wears an orange mask with pipes on it…"

"Check the preserve. I have a feeling he's there."

"Krieg did that? God."

"Who?"

"Better get used to him. He's, uh, a new Vault Hunter."

Maya shook her head. "Great. I hope he doesn't pin everyone else against walls., as like, a greeting. Granted I did shoot him." She walked away, leaving Lilith staring at her.

She opened her door, then pushed it closed behind her. She placed Venison on the floor. He jumped onto her bed and curled up on her pillow. She smiled. She turned back to the door and locked it.

She flopped face down on the bed, Venison bouncing a few inches. He made a noise at her, and she apologized. "Sorry, but i'm just _so_ tired. I think i'm gonna go to sleep…" She closed her eyes, and Venison curled up beside her. She reopened her eyes and stroked him. "Maybe if I just stay up a while longer to train you? You seem pretty tame already, but just to be safe…" He purred at her, and she imitated the noise.

Someone knocked on the door, and Maya rolled her eyes. "Lilith, i'm _not_ getting rid of him." She stood and opened the door. She glanced at the face at the door and sighed. "Sorry, Ax. Venison, this is Axton. Axton, Venison is my new pet." Venison vibrated and made an irritated noise.

" I see. He doesn't like sharing?"

"I guess not. So, Ax, whatcha need?"

"Just wanted to check in. I heard about your little accident with the new guy? Can I see it?"

"Why is everyone so worried about me?"

"Just wanna make sure you're alright."

"Fine." She turned around, and Axton looked down her back. The red streaks on her outfit stood out in the yellow, and he touched them. Maya winced. He turned her around.

"So… what did you do to him?"

"Shot him, on accident, of course. I was out snipping Mordecai style, you know."

"You shot him? Oh, Maya."

"Yeah. I'm kinda trying to spend some time with Venison, so…"

"Ok, ok. I'll leave. Have fun."

"We will." Axton pulled the door closed, and Maya Looked over at the bed. Venison looked back. Maya pointed to the floor, and he hopped down. She smiled and patted his head. He purred. "Have you already been trained?" Venison did a sort of nod. She laughed.

She moved over to the window, and pulled it open. The cold air blew in, and Maya smiled into it. Venison hopped onto her shoulder, and she winced again. He moved his foot, and Maya relaxed a bit. "You're very intelligent, huh? I like that. Who was your old owner, I wonder?" He snuggled her neck.  
Another knock came to the door. Maya sighed. "Who is it?"

The knock came harder. She rolled her eyes and pulled it open. She slammed it. "Hey, V? Be my back up, alright?" The varkid nodded again. She slowly pulled the door open again. Krieg stood in the doorway, and he grabbed her wrist. She looked down at it. He spoke.

"PRETTY LADY WITH BLUE? COME BEFORE INSANITY!" He pulled her out the door. Venison scurried after them. She was dragged along, his huge hand covering most of her arm.

Venison screeched at him. Maya quieted him. "Be quiet. I'm alright. But remember if something does happen, you come back here and tell the others, alright?" Venison jumped at her, landing on her head. He purred and then glared at Krieg.

"I'm sorry… BLOOD MAKES ME DIE!" He stopped pulling her and looked up at the small Varkid on her head. They stared at each other. Venison growled, and Maya took him off her head. She cradled him like a cat, and he purred. Krieg reached out to touch him, and Venison lurched at his arm. Maya held him back.

"I think he's a bit unaccustomed to you. Maybe it's because we fought. Anyway, what do you want? You dragged me to the far corners of Sanctuary for it." Krieg held out a hand to her. "Oh, we're not done walking? Alright." She took his hand, and he lead her to the edge of the floating city.

"THINKING HOLE MEET BLUE TATTOOS!" The space was nicer than she'd expected. He'd cleaned out the rubble and put out the flames that still burned since the take off. The walls had small pictures on them. She saw one that looked somewhat familiar. Then she realized what it was. Her phaselock. She looked at him.

"You like me, don't you?" He nodded. She began to laugh. "This is what this is all about? I guess i've no room to talk, being the magic sparkle fairy and all, but still." Venison wrapped around her neck, and Krieg flinched. She looked at him. "What? Oh, no. V isn't hurting me. I'm fine." He relaxed.

They sat and talked for a good portion of the afternoon, laughing and painting. "So, Krieg, Why do you paint?" He looked out over the sky.

"It calms me down, I guess." She took his hand.

"Personally, I like reading and card games."

"Obviously. You're not exactly a good artist, but, uh, would you… would you like to play?" Krieg held up a deck of cards.

Maya laughed. "Like you've got a chance."


	2. Chapter 2- Maya Zer0

**Maya/Zer0- Happy Horror Maze**

(Just to get this out of the way, yes, Venison will be throughout most of this collection as Maya's pet.)

A loud noise rang through the small room, and Maya shot awake. She listened closely for what it was. Venison growled quietly beside her, and she stroked him. She squinted into the darkness, trying to find what had made the sound.

It came again, and she decided to investigate. She slid her boots back on her feet and stood up, Venison close behind. She opened the door and looked down the hall. A faint glow came from the wall at the end.

She stared at it for a while, and then got that feeling again. She turned around and looked behind her. Zer0 appeared in front of her, and he put a hand over her shushed her, and she nodded.

He let go of her and pointed to the glowing wall. Maya looked up at him, and then walked toward it. He followed. Once they came face to face with the wall, Maya reached out and touched it. She pulled away.

"Zer0… it moved." She stared at it. "I wanna go inside."

He placed a hand on it, and nodded. "Huh. Perhaps you shouldn't / It seems to be waking up / whatever it is.

"Oh, we'll be fine. You and I can take it."

"Whatever you want / I cannot keep you from it / I only warn you."

"Are you coming, too?" He nodded. She put her hands on the wall and pushed. The wall slowly sunk downward, and they stepped into the greenish light. The door rose up behind them, giving them one option: forward.

The light got brighter as they moved down the narrow tunnel. Finally they came to a dead end. Maya looked confusedly at the glowing wall in front of her. "I don't get it. It's just a hallway." The automated voice made her jump. "State your name." Maya looked at the wall. An eye had shown up on it. It looked her up and down. "Please state your name."

"Uh… Maya?"

"Your full name please."

"Really? I never use my full name. It annoys me."

"Your full name please."

"Fine…" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and they began to glow blue. "As decreed by The Order of the Impending Storm, I shall henceforth be known as Maya Blue- Light of the Impending Storm, Protector and Savior of the Planet." She blinked and held her head. Her eyes faded back. "God, I hate that."

"Your voice was a storm / You spoke swiftly and fluent / And yet robotic."

"It's because… they did something to me. I don't know what, but screw it." The eye looked at the two.

"Welcome, Maya. We've been expecting you for some time…" The door slowly opened to reveal Lilith, smiling.

"Sup."

Maya stared at her. "What the Heck is this? A playpen that needs my name to open?"

"Sort of. It's an alien artifact, and don't even ask how I snuck it up here." She noticed Zer0. "Av- I mean, Zer0. Welcome back." She pulled them inside.

"Lilith, I want an explanation for this!"

"No, you don't. You two ready?" Before Maya could say ' _for what_ ' the floor dropped out beneath them and they dropped into separate glass containers. The automated voice spoke again. "Welcome back, Miss Cashlin."

"Great to be back, Arindan." Lilith smiled.

"You as well, Mr. Avalon."

"Thank you." Zer0 removed his helmet and breathed in the air.

"Maya Blue- Light, please follow these instructions _very_ carefully. You are to try and reach your friends before the timer runs out and the toxins are released into the maze. If you fail to escape, you will be revoked… from life. You will forever wander the maze, as the toxins will take control of your body and force you soul away. You will never see the light of day again. Now, please remove all guns and weapons, players."

"Wait, wait, wait. I'll _die_ if I don't escape? That seems a bit extreme."

"All the more reason to escape, yes?" Lilith and Zer0 had already removed all their gear. Maya sighed and placed her guns on the table.

"Mr. Avalon, please remove your cloaking gear. Sirens, please place your hands it the chambers."

Zer0 removed the bracelet from his arm and unzipped his suit. Maya was relieved to find a shirt and pants under it. Lilith placed her hand in the box it front of her and closed it. Maya did the same, very, _very_ cautiously. The Automated voice spoke again.

"Activating power drain."

"Wait, what?" The two women's glass chambers filled with electricity as the machines pulled the energy out of their tattoos. Maya screamed, while Lilith laughed hysterically. It took a few minutes, but the electricity finally died down, Maya stood gasping, while Lilith still giggled softly.

"That's always the fun part."

"Fun? _Fun?_ How was that fun in any way?! I feel terrible."

"Electricity is _so_ fun." Lilith put extreme emphasis on the 'so'. The chambers popped open, and smoke came out of them. Maya held her hands to her chest, and stroked her left hand.

"Ow. Why did it do that?"

"So we can't cheat."

"Cheat?"

"The monster wants to have fun, too, and if we use our powers, it wouldn't be fair, would it?"

"Monster?" Maya stared at Lilith. She ignored her.

Lilith looked up at the eye. "We're ready, Arindan. Take us down."

"Yes, Lilith."

"Wait, what Monst-" She was cut off as the floor dropped out from under them. She dropped onto the ground, into a small hallway.

The lights were still bright and happy, but Maya felt alone and dark. The wall behind her served no purpose to her. She stood, shaking. Arindan noticed.

"Don't stay still too long… the monsters like a standing meal." Maya stepped forward further down the hall, and kept walking. Noises came from behind her, and she began running. A small voice in her head kept screaming ' _Faster, faster. Go faster, Maya. Unknown territory is bad, especially with how much you don't know.'_ while she glanced over her shoulder.

Her mark had been deactivated, so she felt intensely vulnerable. The noises kept getting closer, and she just kept running. Then she came to a crossroads. ' _Crap. I feel so weak! Dang it, Maya! I thought you were smarter than this!'_ She darted down the left path, thinking about the superstition against the left side.

Perhaps this could save her life, or end it. She pulled on the handle to the door, and it opened. ' _Thank god.'_

But then, something grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into the dark room. It covered her mouth while she tried to scream. The red emoticon signaled Zer0, and she shut up. His mask faded, and the door opened.

A young woman stepped in, but when she turned, her face was torn and shredded. Her chest had an enormous cavern in it. She glared into the dark, and then turned around and left. They heard the door across the way open, and shut.

Zer0 let go of her mouth and whispered to her. "We need to move. She'll come back. We must hurry!" He dragged her across the room, and she ran to keep up. She made sure her feet were quiet. Zer0 pushed open the door and looked toward a hole in the wall. I saw something crawling out and almost punched it, when I realized it was Lilith. She stood and smiled.

"How did you know i'd take the left?"

"Because you're anti- superstitious."

"Right." Zer0 pulled her again, until they came to a door. Zer0 pushed his ear against it and listened. Her nodded at Lilith and they opened the door. They ran quietly down the hall, staying in a group.

They rounded three corners until Maya began to hear footsteps and wheezing. "Crap, the toxins. Lil, she on us again."

"Right." Lil pushed the wall, and another door appeared. They gathered inside, and the footsteps pasted.

"What are these secret rooms?"

"Safety rooms. Only I know how to open them, and only Sirens can, so…"

"It didn't seem hard."

"That's because i'm good."

"Oh." Maya looked around. Darkness. She looked at Lilith and at Zer0 and smiled. She pulled them into hugs. Lilith looked at her in surprize. Then she did something even more unexpected. She kissed Zer0. Suddenly the lights around them flickered on. The woman appeared behind Zer0, and stared into Maya's eyes.

"Naughty girl." She said, very slowly. "I'll make you pay. He's…" She leaned into Maya's face. "MINE." She grabbed her throat and threw her off Zer0. Maya watched as the woman tore and her own face, screaming the whole time.

Then she clawed at Maya, sending her to screams. The woman cut her neck with a fingernail, and stared deep into her again. "Lies. You are pure of body, but not of mind. You stealing _devil_." The woman stared at Maya harder, until Maya began to sweat. Then she bared her teeth, and leaned in.

Maya shoot upwards in bed. She was panting, and her chest heaved. Her heart raced, and she looked around. This dream was going to kill her. Zer0's face had been plastered in her mind since the first time her took off his helmet, and she was still to scared to ask him. She sighed and curled back up in bed. "I hate this feeling." She said aloud.


	3. Chapter 3- Maya Moxxi

**Maya/Moxxi- Dates Are For The Insane**

"Moxxi, this is insane. You're insane! I can't do this!" Maya sat at the bar, looking down at her glass. "I just can't."

"It's not hard, Sugar. It was a dare. Besides, I won't object." Maya sighed. Lilith was getting it for this one. She looked up at Moxxi, and saw that disgustingly cute twinkle in her eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Maya rested her head in her hands.

Moxxi sighed. "It's going to bug you even more the longer you sit here." Maya groaned. She was right. Maya looked up at her.

"Let's just get it over with, then." Maya leaned over the counter and kissed Moxxi, leaving Lilith smiling like Hyde in the booth she and Maya were drinking at. She even blushed, as if she hadn't expected Maya to do it.

Maya pulled away from Moxxi, and Moxxi pouted. "I liked it. What, you didn't?" Maya looked at Lilith. She tapped the timer on her echo device, and Maya sighed. That kiss hadn't lasted ten seconds, but it felt like an eternity to Maya. Kissing wasn't something she did everyday. Especially not with someone so good at it. She looked back at Moxxi, and she smiled as Maya leaned back over the counter.

And then, what had started as an innocent dare became something... different and less innocent, as Moxxi pet her hair and was more passionate than any other kiss dare she'd ever gotten.

Maya lost herself for much longer than ten seconds in this kiss. Finally someone broke it. One of the other patrons called for another drink, and Moxxi broke the kiss. This left Maya in complete shock at what she'd done, and who she'd done it with. Moxxi's level of sinister smiles was only matched by Lilith's blush and Maya's confusion.

Maya stayed leaned over the counter for a few seconds, smiled, slunk back onto the stool, touched her lips, and smiled wider. She stared at the bar, and Moxxi laughed.

"It's alright, Sugar. Happens to everyone." Maya looked back at Lilith, and made a small laugh.

Lilith got up and pulled her back to the table. "Dang, Maya. What's up with you?"

"That was amazing. Lilith, what did you get me into?"

"Maya, it's Moxxi. Everyone loves her."

"Like... LOVE her?"

"Oh. Uh, no, but, uh..."

"Helpful, really."

"Sorry. I don't know what to do." Lilith shrugged, and Maya hit her forehead on the table.

"I'm so screwed." Maya's tattoos lit up, and she sighed. Lilith picked her head up.

"Yo, Mopey. She's closing up soon. We should go."

"Fine. I really need to sleep after that."

"You ain't kidding." They stood up and walked out of the bar, Moxxi watching them out of the corner of her eye. She smiled.

 _A few days later…_

"Moxxi, this is crazy. You want what?" Maya sat at the bar, chatting with Moxxi after hours.

"Date, just you and me."

"Dates are for the Insane."

"You said that I was insane. And Sweety, you're a siren." Moxxi smiled at at Maya, and she rolled her eyes.

"It was a dare that got a bit out of hand. Its nothing more. I just can't shake the feeling something bad will happen. I mean… you're Moxxi."

"Meaning... what?"

"You know… you're a bit… sexual. A lot sexual."

"Oh com'on. I'll be good. Please? You won't regret it. I just wanted to go to the club or something."

"You mean _the_ club?"

"The Club."

"Well… I have been wanting to go there for a while…"

"Well, you coming?" Moxxi stepped out from behind the bar and waved toward the door. "I heard they have The Living Skaghole playin' tonight."

"Ok, are you trying to make this worse? Ugh, fine. Let's go." Maya stood up and walked next to Moxxi. They smiled.

"So… you like the Skags?"

"They're like, the best rock band ever! I wasn't allowed to listen to rock in the Monastery. I wasn't aloud to listen to anything in the Monastery. But I came here, and it's like… everywhere." Moxxi laughed.

"I prefer… country."

"So, like, new country?"

"Kinda like that, yes."

"Alright, well, can we hurry this up? I cannot wait to get there!"

"Of course."

Once they arrived, they went through security quite easily, do to the fact that _everyone_ new Moxxi. And _nobody_ wants to tick off Moxxi.

She slid her hand into Maya's and pulled her to a table. Maya could feel the eyes burning into her, but she didn't care. Moxxi was there across the table, just smiling. No matter how hard she tried to force it back, Maya felt something fizzing in her chest. Maya looked up at the stage and saw the band setting up. She smiled.

Moxxi leaned on the table and unhooked her eyes from Maya. She stared down at the woodcraft and thought about what Maya had said and how she'd responded. She was not making a good impression on her. Then again, she'd never made a good impression on any of the Vault Hunters except Mordecai and Brick. Apparently, she was "Hot and ready... to beat your face in". She smiled and looked back at Maya.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to force you here. I just wanted someone to go with and you really are cool and hot and I just… sound like an idiot." She sighed and whispered "Come on, Moxxi!" into her shoulder.

"No, no! It's alright! I'm actually enjoying it."

"Enjoying what?"

"Enjoying you being stupid. It's a nice change. And it shows… well, _you_ a bit more. Rather than whatever make-up makes you into."

"You like this? Hm. I just don't see how this is very attra-" Moxxi was cut off by a pair of navy blue lips against her ruby ones. She was initially shocked, and then melted into the kiss.

Maya was right. Dates are for the insane. But sometimes you just have to be a bit more… _You_ , and a bit less others. And if that means getting a bit crazy, then you might just have a chance.

 _Be stupid, Moxxi, Be stupid._


	4. Chapter 4- Maya Angel

**The Guardian Watches…**

I am always somewhere. I am always nowhere. My father keeps me locked up, but the one thing he never thought to cut off mas my abilities. Shifting moviescreens and food into my chamber was one thing, and he saw these, but ghosting myself into the real world was for me.

No one could even tell when I was around. Except one person. I think it might have been the fact that she was a siren, also. Even when I visited her at Hero's pass, the red one couldn't tell. Or rather, didn't care.

No, it was something else. Perhaps, where she was trained. Her files say it was a Monastery. The Order of The Impending Storm. Her name is Maya Blue- Light.

Her original name was Frost- Fire, yet she was changed. Perhaps they did something to her, to make her lose her powers. She was meant to be a pawn, a weapon of intimidation, a controller. She is _not_ that.

She is beautiful and wonderful and I find myself following her more than anyone else. SHe has an intriguing mind. She meditated, and she saw me. She knows I am here, watching. The Guardian watches. She spoke to me, but I could not answer.

Someone could see me, alive and… she saw me fade. I could not stay there. Her eyes locking with mine was not something I was comfortable with. It scared me. I was scared of what she was doing, for a mind in meditation has boundless possibilities. The universe opens in your palm, you hear, you see,you feel all of it.

I returned to my chamber for the first time for over an hour, my mind twisting back in place. I blinked to regain my vision, and then tapped the screens in front of me. I listened to the Vault Hunter's echo to hear there conversation.

"This is it everybody. Lilith, Mordecai? You're protecting the city. Brick'll provide air support from Thousand Cuts, and i'll climb up to Control Core Angel from the cliff face. Any questions?" Roland's voice filled my ears, and a pain pulled at my chest, but I also sighed in relief. Even if Roland came, Lilith would stay back, and Jack would not get his siren. Well, the one he wanted anyway. Maya would be there to kill her.

"Yeah- why ain't I goin? I gotta pay Hyperion back for Bloodwing." Oh, Bloodwing. I'm so sorry. My father is… unexplainable. I'm sorry.

"And you will. But for now, I need you protecting Sanctuary in case this is just another trap."

Another trap… They still think I work for him…? My father will pay. I will pay. Both with death.

"You'll get your payback, Mordecai. I promise." Please. Kill my father. I want him to know I wasn't there to be his pawn, just like Maya wasn't the order's.

"Long as you say so, Roland." I smiled. His voice.

"Vault Hunters. We have a shot at stealing the Vault Key, and stopping Jack from waking the Warrior." Please succeed. Maya… kill me.

 _No._

What?

 _No._

Who are you?

 _Maya?_

How are you doing that?

 _I dunno._

You have to kill me though. Or else Jack can get to the warrior and Pandora will die.

 _Pandora is dead. I'm more worried about the sixteen year old telling me to murder her._

You will.

 _No._

"All you have to do is get past a forcefield that'll atomise you, destroy a bunker carrying enough firepower to level a continent, and get through a door you can't possibly open." I realized how hard this was going to be. Please, Maya. Make it through and _kill me._

 _No! I won't kill and innocent girl!_

You must kill me. I'll be better.

 _No._

"That's his way of saying, "We're probably gonna die"."

"It's time to get Claptrap to Thousand Cuts. We need him to shut down the forcefield."

"Make it painful, Guys." I didn't know if lilith was talking about me or my father, but either way it would be.

"This is gonna be fun!" Yes, Brick. Kill. Kill, Kill, Kill me. Please...

 _No… I can't do it. I know what it's like to be locked up your whole life. I WON'T._

"Maya? Something wrong?" Axton, thank you.

"No. No, I'm... fine." No more words came back to me after that.

* * *

Claptrap was doing a bit less than helping, but helping nonetheless.

He managed to get the field down, at least.

Pretty useless afterwards.

(too much crappy dialogue to write. I lazy.)

* * *

The vault Hunters came in close proximity to my chambers, alerting me of their presence. I made myself known.

"That forcefield protects the final door to my chambers. It will only deactivate once you've destroyed the bunker." I probably shouldn't have held back information, but years of being controlled into doing so were still in my 'programing'.

My father's voice taunted them. "Alright, fun time's over, kiddies- Brick and his mouth- breathers couldn't bust my bunker… and neither can you." They didn't listen.

The Vault Hunters tore through loaders like bullets through flesh. I will admit once again I was following close behind Maya. I cared about all of them, but Maya was more important to me. I regretted my withdrawal once I heard the bunker activate.

The ringing of bullets was so loud that I didn't need to use the echo's to hear it. The Bunker's rockets were pounding them. I watched, and smiled as a final shot brought him down. I looked at Maya, who again looked in my direction. She sighed.

 _smile is too sweet. You will not die._

I must. Either way, unhooking me will kill me. I cannot leave. What's the point then?

 _You're alive, and I would stay with you. You will not die._

Yes I will.

"With the bunker destroyed, you can access the door to my chambers. Move quickly." She scowled at me before dashing after the others. For not wanting to kill me, she sure didn't do much about it.

I heard the automated voice a few minutes later. "Preparing Bio- scan. Please stand on the Hyperion emblem," and again a second later. Scanning Bio- signature." and once more, "Bio- scan confirmed: Hello, sexy. Awaiting password."

"The password is... I love you." I stated. It was perhaps not a complete lie on father's end, but nonetheless a lie.

Roland commed in. "That voice modulator better work, or this'll all be for nothing."

The Vault Hunter, Zer0, spoke. "I love you." He was incredibly straightforward. It was obvious he hated the voice.

The machine paused for a moment, as if thinking. "Access granted."

The door slid open, and my father spoke again. "Consider this your final warn- no, consider this MY final warning. Turn around and I promise I'll make it quick. But I swear, you take one more step, and every soul in Sanctuary will die staring at their own lungs as I rip them out of their chests."

I sighed. Oh, father. "Eridium alone could never charge the Vault Key. It needs a catalyst-someone to awaken it's power. It needs… a siren. Jack acquired his siren catalyst a long time ago. He kept her hidden from the world for years, but finally- you will be able to set her free.

I heard Maya scream in her mind.

 _NO! Please don't make me! I don't want to! I won't kill her! Kill you!_

"I detect you getting closer. Hurry and reach me- you must get the Vault Key and... deal with me."

This time, Maya spoke out loud, softly but noticeable. "Please, dear god, no."

"What?" Axton looked at her.

"Nothing. I just… nothing." She swallowed hard, looking back at the door to my chambers.

"Oh."

"Maya? Do you know something we don't?" The redhead, Gaige, put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, but… I-I…" She sighed. "You'll see." She pushed open the doors and entered the Control Core.

* * *

They pressed the button to open my chambers, and I breathed in. "Executing Phaseshift." I changed the room, so all of them were in the same state Maya was in when she saw me during her meditation.

"The Key is here, but- To truly stop jake from waking the warrior, you cannot just steal the Vault Key- you must destroy his catalyst. You must destroy…" I appeared in a shower of coding, hearing gasps from some of them. Except Maya. She stood, holding back tears. I looked down at them, and said… "Me."

They all stood silent, staring at me, my wings, my markings, my collar. Maya's eyes were trimmed with blue. "Jack's spent years pumping me full of Eridium, using me to charge his key and manipulate his enemies. Destroying the Eridium Injectors that keep me… alive… will stop the key from charging. And it will end a lifetime of servitude. Now-"

Father's voice rang over the coms, breaking my concentration and forcing us back into the plain of existence. "You get the hell away from my daughter!" As I was pulled back, away from the Vault Hunters and into my orb of Eridium, I screamed. It hurt soo much to be ripped back into the flow of Eridium being forced into me.

"What the hell are you doing, Angel?!"

"Stopping you, you piece of-"

"Ought- Language!"

"The Eridium Injectors! Destroy them!"

"No! No, no, no, no, no! I will say it ten million more times, Angel! I will not kill you!" Maya's voice rang through the chamber.

Krieg ignored Maya and shot a rocket at on of the injectors over head, causing me to speak again. "Yes! Just like that."

"Oh, no you don't! Shields up!" My father was trying so hard to keep me alive. Maya was fighting the other Vault Hunters to keep me alive. But I _needed_ to die. "No! I'll try to expose the Injectors, just hold on!"

"Bandit, if you keep this up, i'm heading down there to blow your brains out myself. You hear me?!"

"He's lying- the coward would never face you in person." I looked at Maya, who looked at me.

"Angel… Jack, I don't want her to die!"

"Because i'm gonna believe a bandit!" Jack constructed loaders, and the bullets began to fly between everyone. Maya was forced to fight against Angel, downing the loaders attacking them. The angelic guards put up a fight, but eventually they fell. My attempts to stop them from spawning were canceled.

"I can't stop Jack's defenses! Be careful!" I screamed. The bullets continued. "I'll help you however I can! I'm sending ammo to you!"

"Why are you helping us kill you?" Maya yelled back.

"It must be this way, Frost- Fire!"

"What? But-"

"No time for that! Just... shoot!" I spawned a chest. The Vault Hunters needed it. The Shock Field Generators were shot down, as well as the Loaders and Guards. I continued spawning ammo and announcing it, just in case. I felt the Eridium stream pulling at me while I tried to spawn the chests, but I managed to get them out.

Roland had made it into the core. He echoed the Vault Hunters. "Hey! Up here! Need a hand?" He ran across the pipe leading to one of the injectors. "Roland- I need you to lower the shields around my Eridium Injectors!"

He looked down at me. "Uh… did I miss something, or is Angel a SIREN?"

"I meant NOW, Roland!"

"Right- I'm on it!"

"No! Roland, don't!" Maya looked up at him. He kept going.

"Are you siding with Jack, soldier?"

"Of course not! She shouldn't have to die!"

"But she does! Sorry, Maya. I know you have a cru-"

"Roland!"

"Sorry! Guess I spilled the beans, huh?!" He yelled.

"So this is how bandits fight, is that it?! Huh?! You can't come straight for me, you gotta kill and innocent girl?!"

"That's how he works- he'll try to guilt you, to make it your fault. Don't listen." While Roland worked with the shields the bullets below continued to fly. Maya continued to yell at him that it wasn't my fault, that I shouldn't die. It almost made me want to live, just to hear someone plea for me to survive. But I knew what had to be done.

"The shields down! Shoot the injector!"

"NO! Roland! Nobody shoot it!"

Salvador automatically brought out two sSMGs and blew the injector to bits. "Argh!" I screamed as the injectors remnants fell to the ground, spraying the eridium over the floor. I felt the Eridium stream weaken, and so I did, too. I panted softly. I continued to help as best I could.

"You're endangering my baby girl. This is my vow, every friend, every child, every person you ever passed on the street. I'm gonna kill them all. You didn't follow the rules, bandit." My father was testing them, but none of them snapped. or rather, none had snapped because he said that.

Maya was still trying desperately to get everyone to stop murdering me, but they didn't listen. I will cherish that. Maya trying to protect me and the others doing what I wanted most. To be freed.

"Sweetheart, everything you could ever want is within these four walls! Angel, do you have any idea how much i've sacrificed for you?! The bandit's i've killed, the people i've manipulated- everything i've done was to protect YOU!"

"Promise me you'll kill him, friend."

"I promise!" Salvador yelled over his shoulder.

"You got that right, Sal!" Gaige agreed.

Again, a few thousand more bullets, and roland got another Injector down.

"Hit the injector, NOW!" The injector was destroyed again, and I screamed agony once more. It was again short lived.

"Ah, crap!"

"Jack's shut down the light bridge!"

"Dammit- now I can't reach the last injector panel! I don't know what-"

Then something very bad happened.

"How ya' doin'?" Lilith's voice rang over the coms.

Oh, shoot.

"Lilith?! What the hell?! I told you not to come!"

"Yeah, and I didn't listen!"

Oh, no. Oh, nononono. This can't… be happening!

"Hey, look! Bad guys!" More robots appeared, and I panicked.

Lilith. Nononono. Not Lilith. Anyone but Lilith.

"Why is that such a bad thing, Angel?" Maya kept shooting,a dn I looked up at her. I had forgotten that she could hear my thoughts.

"Lilith! You have to get out of here!"

"No."

She reminds me of you.

 _Thanks…_

Lilith began to Phasewalk around, blowing up the Loaders and Guardians and Shock Fields.

"Lilith, we've gotta move!"

No.

 _Why?_

No. Nononono. Guys… no.

Lilith grabbed Roland and Phasewalked to the last panel.

Great, now get outta here!

 _Why?!_

Maya, shut up!

… _oh._

"This isn't over- stay on your toes!" Lilith phasewalked back down. "Doin' alright over there?"

"Please. Okay. Are you hearing me?! Please don't kill my baby girl."

The bullets continued.

"Don't you know what you're doing?! Who cares about the goddamned Key- you're gonna end the life of an innocent girl!"

"Jack ended my life long ago. This has to end NOW, Vault Hunter."

"I got the shield down-"

"Lilith, go, now!"

"You really hate me."

"No! Just, you have to go before Jack does something horrible to you!"

"That punk don't stand a chance against us!"

"And you don't stand a chance against technology!"

"Are you... calling me old?" She laughed.

"No I-"

"Oh, Angel. You shouldn't have said that…" Roland's voice was shaky. Something bad was about to happen.

Lilith literally bounced around the chamber in phasewalk like a ball in a foosball game. The Vault Hunters ducked, and Lilith smashed through the injector, shattering it. I screamed, and my father yelled.

"NO!"

Lilith finally came out of Phasewalk, and it was apparent that her breathing was heavier and faster. Whoops.

I felt the last of my stream of Eridium get ripped away from me, and my wings disappeared. I floated to the ground as they dissipated, lightheaded and weak.

"It's done. It's finally done. Thank you, friend." I panted.

"Angel, you can stop this! I'll still forgive you, baby!"

"Dad, I have to tell you something…" I looked up at the projection of his face.

"You're an-" I was cut off by Maya, who placed a kiss on my lips. As she pulled away, I finished my sentence. "Asshole…"

"What?" I sighed, and felt my life slipping from my grasp. At least I got to let her know what she meant to me, and what he meant to me. At least they know…

I know he took Lilith. I know he killed Roland. I also know that Maya still loves me. I see her every day. She meditates, or she dreams, or I show her a sigh. After all, I am a Guardian Angel. And the Guardian watches.


End file.
